The advent of publicly available global-positioning-satellite technology (GPS) has transformed such industries as agriculture and construction into high-tech, precision operations. By offering advantages, such as cost control and enhanced performance, GPS-based systems have become attractive tools for agricultural and construction operations.
GPS systems obtain location information from a system of satellites orbiting about the earth. The satellites transmit electromagnetic signals from which the location of a GPS receiver located on or near the earth's surface can be determined. Presently, civilian GPS signals provide location information having an accuracy limited to approximately fifty meters. However, various available technologies, such as differential GPS signals, used in conjunction with GPS, can greatly increase accuracy.
For agricultural applications, the highly accurate GPS technology allows the large-scale farmer to micromanage his fields. For example, existing farming systems employing GPS permit farmers to accurately map grain yield within a field or to pinpoint problems, such as weeds, drainage or soil characteristics. However, these systems receive location information only, which is then combined, and often displayed, with data collected within the geographical area.
In addition to combining GPS location data with collected data, farming and construction operations could function even more advantageously by combining the GPS data with data received from external sources that also is related to the geographical area. For example, a farmer working in his field could profit from receiving an up-to-date weather map that may indicate the need to deviate from a planned prescription. Or, a farmer monitoring crop quality and yield could make investment decisions based on receiving contemporaneous commodities reports. In a construction operation, the vehicle operator could receive precise instructions regarding site-specific dig depth or grading requirements. A need exists, therefore, for a system that communicates information related to a geographical area to an operator of a vehicle moving within the area. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system which receives information, which includes both location and message information, from external sources.